Heart Shaped Glasses
by Mina D
Summary: Yaoi, rated M for later chapters. Edvy. Envy: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world Edward: an A student with big plans for the future... Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

* * *

**Story start**

Edward looked at the person who interupted (sp) teacher's speach about some-x-minus-something-etc. He was wearing tight black leather pants with few chains and a black shirt without sleeves that shoved alittle of his belly. On his wrists there were some bracelets "How nice of you Mr. Culus that you finally desided to join us. Take your seat before I change my mind and will continue my explanation without you." The teen sat near the window few seats infront of Ed. The light gave his hair a strange greenish colour. After some long-and-boring explanation the teacher paused. "And that is how we do it." The boy - Mr. Culus- sighed. "I came, I saw and still I don't get it... I'm leaving." He took his bag and left before teacher could even open his mouth. There were heard few giggles from some group of girls and Ed himself thought it was slightly funny. Mostly the face that teacher had after the boy closed the door behind him.

--

School year started few days ago but teachers had already headaches. Students figured out that that is thanks to Envy Culus. Every single teacher that had him in his/her class shivered when even hearing his name. Yes, he really was a strong coffe for them. There was not a teacher that could boss him around. The only teacher that never had a bad experience with him was Miss McKar, young and really hot teacher who teached English. And we all know the reason _why_ she isn't on Envy's bad side... Edward liked his character. Envy was everything Ed wouldn't ever be, did things that Ed wouldn't even in his wildest dreams try to do. He always bad mouthed and never cared what others around him think about him. Someone would say Envy will be a real loner and hated by all, bullied or something but no, he had a group of friends and everyone tried to not be on his bad side or like Envy called it - List of shit. In short: Envy was a new model of perfectness.

--

Edwars sighed. This test was hard. Only 15 more minutes and he will have to hand over the test. He started another math problem when a small note fell on his table. He rised his eyebrown as he looked at the person who threw it. It was one of the guys in the football team. _Lemme guess. Didn't learn and now he wants my help..._ Ed thought as he read the note. He was right. _Who he thinks he is? I'm not his dog._ He frowned and continued with the math problem ignoring the guy and his little note. Bad move...

--

Edward was pushed to the lockers hard. "So you think you can ignore me, shrimp?" "Who are yo-ahhhh!" Edward was punched hard in the stomach as he tried to speak. And damn, it hurted. They continued kicking and puching the small boy not noticing the dark figure behind them. "Oi, shitheads, it's not very courageous to pick on someone smaller that you." They all turned to the person seeying the nightmare of the school. His purple cat-like eyes were watching them. One of the footbal players laughted.

"And what will you do to us, huh? We're not a bunch of stupid teachers or somethin'." Others agreed and smirked Envy only smirking back. "This." Before they knew it Envy's foot was in the guy's face, sending him to the floor. "Four words of caution shitheads: don't fuck with me. Got it?" Few of them nodded. They were idiots, but not that stupid. They really would get their asses kicked by him. And if they would be lucky and actualy did some damage, his friends would probably be after them. And oh, Envy's friends would really kill them. Envy looks like the easiest target in the group and damn, he kicks like a pro.

"Get the Hell out of here. And don't ever get closer than 10 feet to the chibi." Edward blushed: first- chibi means small and he is NOT a microscopic itsy-bitsy chibi that can't protect himself and needs some Palmtree-man to save him; and two- chibi means cute. The fooltball players were gone before you could caunt to ten. "You okay, chibi-face?" Envy lowered himself so he could look into his pretty face. "I am and would be even without your help." He spat into Envy's face. "Yeah, I am _so_ sure you would be." Even a deaf person would hear the sarcasm.

"Fuck you!" Edward yelled forgeting it is Envy who he is talking to. Edward was pushed into the lockers but not as hard as few moments ago. _Damn!_ Edward thought panicing. _Idiot! Yes! That's what you are! Now you're going to get it!_ Envy grinned. "Your or my place?" Edward gave him the WTF?! look. Envy laughted. "You're really cute when shocked chibi." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINIATURE CUTIE THAT TO SEE YOU MUST USE A MAGNIFYING-GLASS?!" Envy blinked surprised with the outburst (sp) and then the smirk came back. "And when angry..."

He then took few steps backwards giving Ed some personal space. "C'mon chibi. I'll walk you atleast to the bus stop." Ed muttured something under his breath what Envy didn't catch. They were almost at the bus stop when someone shouted at Envy. Edward saw a bunch of guys each of them sitting on a motorbike. _So this is the famous group of Envy's friends?_ "What cha want? Can't you see I'm busy pony?" Envy shouted at the guy that called him. "Ignore them chibi-face." "Stop calling me that!"Edward shouted angrily. "Then what should I call you?" "My name is Ed. So don't wear it out." Envy smirked. "I'll try... _chibi_."

Luckily for Envy the bus came. "Ummm... So... Bye. And thanks. I really don't know how can I pay you..." It was like if Envy was waiting this whole time just to hear that. Envy kissed him showing his tongue into his mouth for a moment and in another one Envy was already looking at Edward smirking. "Mmmmm... sweet..." He purred. That snapped Ed from his shock. "Bye!" He jumped into the bus before anything else could happen. Envy laughed in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

**Thanks:** for your revievs Vallawida, fan girl 666 and critter 141151. I am really happy you like the first chapter. Hope you'll like this one, too.

* * *

Envy walked into the classroom where math was going to be. His face was screaming that he was bored and maybe even pissed alittle but that changed as he saw a blond chibi staring out of the window with dreamy eyes. He walked to Edward's seat and watched him for a short time. "Daydreaming about me already?" He asked playfully. Ed jumped in his seat and turned to see Envy and his famous grin. "No..." Ed glared at the teen. "Oh, come on. Admit it. You missed me. You know you did." "No, I didn't." "You did. I can clearly see it." Edward rolled his eyes. "In that case go and buy yourself glasses, you _really_ need them." Envy gave him a look of a hurted puppy. "That hurts... right here." He put his hands on the place where the heart is. "Why are you so mean to me, chibi?" "Stop calling me that!" Envy sighed and sat down right behind Edward. "But it suits you well, chibi-face." Ed growled trying to act cool but that was pretty hard.

--

Math would be okay if we wouldn't caunt into it Envy playing with Ed's hair most of the time and all those notes he got from the wild teen. To the teacher this was probably the most peaceful class while having Envy in it. Edward sighed with relief when walking to his next class. Somehow he managed to escape from the teen. He entered the classroom as the bell rang and sat down.

_Stupid palmtree..._ Ed thought. _I couldn't concentrate at math. And that stupid teacher didn't even tried to stop him. Oh who am kidding? Everyone knows how it would end. Stupis teacher can't control one stupid palmtree... Stupid, stupid stupid palmtree!!_ Ed yelled in his mind.

Then Ed thought about yesterday_. I can't believe he kissed me. Stupid Envy! He thinks he can do whatever just cause he saved me. I could handle it by myself._ Ed was really angry at Envy for that. Envy probably didn't have a slightles idea how much he took with the kiss. That one kiss was supost to be something absolutly different. It was supost to be his first kiss with a girl of his dreams but _nooo_, Envy had to literaly steal it. Edward then blushed. _Why did he kiss me in the first place? Does he want me? Is that why he saved me?_ Edward heard that Envy was a really selfish person. He wouldn't save someone just like that. _No... Or yes? This is so confusing!_ Edward frowned. _What is wrong with me? Why do I even care? Am I gay? No, no, no! I can't think like that!_

Before he even knew it everyone was out of the room even the teacher. Ed sighed. Few more classes and he had finally 35 minute break. He took his tray with the food and was walking to one of the free tables in the back when- "Hey shrimp!" Edward wanted to yell at the person but the guy took him by the arm and draged him outside out of the little cafeteria. Ed was draged to the last table with some punks sitting around it.

Ed blinked and then looked at the guy that was draging him there. His heart started beating fast when he saw the guy from yesterday - that one who shouted at Envy. _Shit!_ Ed panicked. "Hey Envy, I found your medicine." The guy pushed Edward down into the seat right next to Envy who was now wearing one of his favourite happy grins.

"Hey, Chibi. I thought you're hiding from me. Or I simply didn't saw you I guess... you're so small." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINIATURE BEAN THAT CAN GET KILLED BY A MINI-DICTIONARY?!" Ed yelled at the teen angrily. Envy blinked and smiled. "You're really cute when angry chibi-face..." Ed growled and started showing food into him, hoping Envy will lost interest soon. "Thanks for fiding him Roy. I couldn't done it without you." He blew a kiss to the guy and then wraped his long slender arm around the blond.

"So chibi... How was your day?" "Will you stop calling me chibi already?!" There was a small pause between them. "No... So how was your day?" Ed sighed. _This will be a long day._ "So chibi?" Ed turned to the teen with a small blush. _Why does he care so much?_ "Boring? I guess...?" "Aww... Mine was fun!" "You had English today, right?" The Roy dude asked. "Sure I had. We were talking about our hobies." Every person at the table rolled his eyes. Even Ed. "Lemme guess: You talked about sex, sex and motorbikes, right?" Envy smirked and crosed his arms. (Ed: Freedom!) "Wrooong! I was talking about my favourite chibi." "Who's the lucky person?" Ed asked not catching the word _chibi_ properly. Envy looked at him sending his way one of his most psychotic grins. "You, my favourite chibi. _You_."

Ed blushed again but this time harder. Who thought that asking could hurt so much? "Aww... He's _blushing_..." One of the guys who Ed didn't know name said. "Am **not**!" "Don't deny it, shrimp." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINI SHRIMP THAT IS SO SMALL THAT EVEN BACTERIES LOOK GIGANTIC NEXT TO HIM?!" "Keep your shit to yourself pony. If enyone will make him cute-and-angry it will be me and only me." Envy wrapped protectivly his arms around Ed glaring at Roy.

"Hey Ed!" Edward turned to his little brother Al. He blushed dark crimson and showed Envy away from him. "Ummm... Hi? Shouldn't you be in your class or something?" "Teacher wasn't there so after 15 minutes we left." Envy looked at each of them few times until a smirk appeared. "Hi! I'm Envy. You must be chibi's older bro. Nice to meet ya."

In that instant moment Ed's face was red again but now with anger. Al looked nervously and shook Envy's hand. "Well... Actualy I'm his younger brother Al." Envy blinked confused. "But you are way taller then chibi-face." "STOP CALLIG ME THAT CHIBI-CRAP ALREADY YOU _PALMTREE_!!" Roy and others burst into a laughter. "Palmtree... OmG! That was a good one!" Roy clapped. Envy glared at them. As they stop Roy cleared his throat. "Okay. We're done now."

Envy opened his mouth to tell him something but the bell rang. "What do you have now, chibi?" Ed glared but answered anyway. "Biology." "Really? Cool, we're going the same way. C'mon." Envy took a hold of Ed's hand and draged him to where the class was. _What is it with people draging me everywhere today?_ Ed thought as they stoped infront of Ed's classroom. "See ya after school, chibi." Ed didn't say a word and just entered the classroom. Envy watched as the door closed and made the hurted puppy look. "What? No good-bye kiss?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

* * *

"CHIBIIII!!" Ed bit his lip as he heard the voice. Al who was walking by his side sighed. "You know brother, Envy's really eager to know you better. You should give him a chance." "Al, first of all: what he does is so close to sexual abuse and second: no way in Hell." Al rolled his eyes. "If you say so..." "Hey chibi!" Envy took a hold of Ed's arm when he finally caught up with them. "What?" Ed growled at the teen. "Can I drive you home? Pleeeease?" "No!" Ed shouted trying to get away from the teen. "Oh come on. Al can go with us, too. C'mon chibi-face it will be fun." Envy grinned giving him one of his happy grins. Ed's cheeks turned pink as he looked at Envy. "Fine." Envy jumped happily.

"Okay, let's go. Hey Jean, you're taking Al here!" A guy with a cigarette in his mouth nodded watching a group of girls that walked by. Envy rolled his eyes. "Oh please. There are way better fishes out there in the sea then that." Then he turned to Ed. "Like my chibi here." Ed rised his eyebrown. "Yours?" "Yep. And now hop on." Ed sat behin Envy and wrapped his arms around him holding Envy tightly. If he knew something about the wild teen for sure it was the fact that he was insane. "Where to chibi-face?"

Ed told him the adress and Envy nodded satisfied. Who wouldn't be? He knew where his chibi lives and it wasn't even hard to get to the information. He smirked as few ideas and plans of his visits poped into his mind. He blinked few times getting himself back to reality. "Ready? Wait. Where in fuck is Roy again?" "Riza." The group said in monotone. Envy made an 'oh' and then took something from his pocket. Ed watched as Envy put on sun-glasses and then shouted at the group. "Ready?" _This is the day I'll die... I swear. I can't survive..._ "Steady..." The sound of started motorbikes could be heard. "GO!" And they were driving the streets of the town Envy ahead. The ride home for Ed was terrible. He was so happy when the machine stoped infront of his house. "Thank God." Ed jumped off the motorbike. Then he turned to Envy. "Liked the ride chibi-face?" Envy grinned. Ed blushed now finally seeying the sun-glasses.

He knew that Envy looks good in probably everything but he never would imagine it would be that true. The glass was black and Ed could perfectly see his own reflection in it and the frame was red. But what really got Ed into his small shock was the shape of the glasses - hearts. Envy noticed he was staring. A smirk appeared on his lips and he let the glasses slide to the end of his nose so his purple cat-like eyes were seen. "Chibi, chibi, chibi... you shouldn't stare at me like that. It makes me think about dirty things..." Ed's face turned red. _Pervert!_ He run to the door and started looking for the right key.

He heard others come. "Here we are." "Thank you very much for the ride home." Al walked into the house as Ed finaly managed to open it. "See ya chibi!" "I'M NOT SMALL!!" With that said Ed slammed the door shut. "Stupid perverted palmtree!" Ed cursed as he walked to his room and fell on his soft bed. _He should be chained to a wall or something_. Ed thought. _Why haven't they kicked him out of the school yet?_ But then he started to regret what he thought. _But if it wasn't for him who knows what would happen to me..._ He shook his head trying to get rid off the thought. _I can take care of myself!_ Deciding if he hated or didn't hate Envy gave him a nice headache after some time. _Do I care? Does that make me gay? Argh! This is so confusing. __He__ is so confusing! What am I supost to think?!_ Life can be so confusing...

--

Ed walked through (sp) empty hallways with some papers for the teacher. "Well well well... Look who we got here..." Ed froze as he heard the football player from two days ago. _Damn!_ Every other thought was cut off by pain. A nice punch in the face was the source. Then he was coldly slammed into the locker even harder then the last time. "So what will you do now, huh?"

--

"This is it?" Sloth nodded handing over few papers. "Ok, I'll check it." Envy stoped in his way when he heard as something slammed into the lockers. "Guess there is a party and we weren't invited..." Envy muttured and turned to the place from where the sound came. "Let it be Envy. It's not like he'll give you anything for saving his ass, right?"Greed and his opinion was ignored and so he simply fallowed (sp) the tree people (Envy, Sloth and Lust).

--

"Oh, what's the matter? Already have enought?" Ed was shaking in pain and fear. What did he do to deserve this kind of punishment? One of the guys rised his fist to punch him again. Ed closed his eyes getting ready for the pain. "Didn't I tell you shitheads clearly to stay away from my chibi?" They all froze. That was his chance. He ran to Envy wrapping his arms around the teen while gasping for air. His whole body was hurting. Envy looked down at the scared boy who was hiding his face from him and anyone else who would want to see him. Envy looked up at the group infront of him giving them his coldest and most cruel glare.

"No one..." He growled. "No one hurts _my_ chibi and gets away with it!" Envy put his hands on Ed's shoulders and made him do few steps to side. Sloth took the poor boy under her wings by hugging him. Ed was looking down at the ground holding the tears inside. He heard as Envy's fist hit the locker. He closed his eyes trying to not think about it. After some time he decided he shouldn't act so weak. Envy surely thought that he can't get even weaker already. He turned to the teen who was giving them a piece of Hell.

At some point one of the guys punched Envy in the face. Ed's eyes widened fearing that Envy got hurt but he only growled. "Bad move shithead. _Now_ it's personal..." And he kicked the shit out off him. (Rating of this story is way too low to say what exactly he done to the guy.) "You okay?" Greed asked. "I'm cool." Envy took Ed from Sloth and held closely. "I'll take him to the nurse. See ya later." Envy waved slightly as they left. Most of the way they were quiet.

"Why did they attacked you this time? "I don't know." Ed looked up at the wild teen. "E-Envy... Your lip is bleeding..." Envy gave him the WTF look. Hell, was there a place on Ed they didn't hit? And he was overworrying because his lip was bleeding? So _sweet_... "Awww, chibi... I'm touched. But no worries. It's just a-" Ed blushed as he stood on his toes and licked the blood away. Envy smirked. "Chibi..." He purred. "I didn't know you play this way..." Envy squeezed Ed's ass. The blond gasped in shock and tried to get away from the teen but sadly, Envy knew how to hold his pray.

"You know, if you wouldn't look like shit I would fuck you right here right now." _Was that supost to calm me down?_ Ed blushed as Envy hugged him. "But don't worry chibi-face... I'll fuck you later." Envy grinned and the poor boy could only blush harder (if that's even possible). "Let's get to the nurse finally." And so they continued their journey throught the empty coridors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

* * *

Envy drove Ed home. It was better then the first drive but still terrible..."We're here chibi." Ed muttered "Stop calling me chibi..." as a reply. They walked to the front door and Ed unlocked it. They walked into the house Envy looking around himself.

"Edward? Why on Earth are you home so early?" A man, Ed's father, Envy guessed, stood from the sofa and walked to them. "Oh God! Who did that?" Ed gave a nervous laught. "It's okay. I'm fine now." "Who did it?" The man crossed his arms. "Some guys from the football team. But don't go running to school like the last time!" Envy smirked. _So it wasn't the first time, huh? Poor little chibi... _

"But Edward-" "No! I'm sure Envy teached them a fine lesson." "Who said I'm done with them? Just wait till I'll see them next time." Just now the man noticed the teen. "And you are?" Envy grinned his eyes held a hint of insanity which wasn't seen because of his glasses, he rested his hands on his hips as if saying 'envy me'. "I'm Envy Culus. Hollywood's next pornstar." He said proudly. If Ed would be in some kind of an anime he would probably do the famous anime fall. But he did cover his eyes with his hand in absolute embarassment. _Why me?_

"And you are chibi's dad, right?" Ignoring the nickname Envy gave Ed man answered friendly. "Ah, yes. My name is Hohenheim. Would you mind taking the glasses off? I would like to see your face properly?" "Sure thing." Envy put them down smiling at Ed's dad he smiling back. "Oh, by the way chibi-" "Not chibi." Ed interupted (Sp) but Envy continued as if Ed never said anything "don't forget - nurse said you should stay at home and rest tomorrow. If you want I can come over and take care of you."

Ed blushed lightly. "Ummm... no thanks. You should be at school and learn." "Fuck learning! I want to be with you. And besides, I think teachers need a little rest from me or they'll go nuts... Well... more nuts then they already are." Ah, yes, the nightmare of _almost_ all teachers... Ed almost forgot. "Really Envy... I'll be fine." Envy gave him the hurted puppy look. "You don't want me to take care of you... ?"

"No, no, no, you took it wrong. I want you to but-" Envy grinned. Those were the words. "Great! I'll come over in the morning!" Ed wanted to slap himself. "Envy... please... rather... go..." Envy nodded and walked throught the door and turned to Ed but he just slammed the door in his face. Envy blinked few times and knocked.

"Chibi! You forgot something." Ed opened the door again now frustrated. "What?!" Envy kissed him, a quick kiss on the lips and he was grinning again. "You forgot to give me my good-bye kiss, chibi-face..." Ed was blushing big time. He slammed the door in Envy's face for the second time that day. _Stupid palmtree!_ Ed sprinted to him room. _And infront of my father! Who he thinks he is?_

--

The morning came and with it a wild green-haired teen. Al walked to the door and opened it Envy walking happily into the house. "Where is my chibi?" Envy almost sang those words. "Good morning Envy. He is still in the bed." Hohenheim said while siping his coffee. Envy nodded in thanks and run upstairs searching for Ed's room. After opening few doors he found his sweet little blond sleeping in the bed. He sat down on the edge and shook Ed lightly.

"Wake up little one..." Ed muttured something under his breath and pushed Envy's hand away. Envy lowered himself so he could whisper in his ear. "Wake up chibi... or I'll rape you..." Ed's eyes shot open. Envy smirked. _3, 2, 1..._ Ed shot from the bed freaked out. "Envy! What-? How-?" He stoped when he noticed Envy staring. A blush apeared on his cheeks - he had only his underwear... "Ummm... I'm... I'm going to the shower..."He took some random clothes from his wardrobe and litteraly run to the bathroom. _I should lock the door... Never know what goes on in that head of his..._ With that he locked the door to make sure the wild teen won't come "accidently" in.

--

Meanwhile (Sp) Envy was looking around Ed's room. He thought his chibi will have everything on place but oposite was true. Books were everywhere, clothes from yesterday laying on the ground, a half empty pack of crips on the table next to the computer screen. _I wonder how my chibi is doing... Should check on him._ And there he goes. He waltzed to the door to the bathroom and tried to open it - but couldn't. _What. The. FUCK?!_ "Ne, chibi-face? Why did you lock the door?" Envy called at Ed.

--

Ed on the other side of the door smiled trumphaly. _Ha! I knew it!_ Hi grinned happily. "Chibiiiiiii..." Envy cried out. "Don't _chibiii_ me you perverted palmtree!" Ed shouted back. "Leave me the Hell alone!"

--

Envy gasped in shock - his sweet little chibi wanted him to leave him alone. He looked sadly at the door. "But I miss youuu..." Envy tried again. "I don't care!" That didn't work. Envy sighed_. Oh well... I guess I'll go and have alittle nap in chibi's bed..._ His smirk came back. Yes, a good little nap sounds nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

**Thanks:** for your reviews xXDeidara-chanXx, Makayla. Special thanx to fma.angle - you and your review made my day; and to critter141151 and fan girl 666 - I am really happy you tell me your opinion everytime you can. Thanx.

**NEWS:** Guess what? I decided to draw Envy with his fav heart-shaped glasses! :D

fairyofmoonlessnight. deviantart. com/ art/ Heart-Shaped-Glasses-84323671 (without the spaces)

**WARNING:** This chapters gotz some little piece of sex (but nothing special). And I'm sorry but I suck at writing any kind of fluff T-T So be gentle to me with that, 'k?

* * *

Envy walked to Edward's room and fell on the bed resting his head on chibi's pillow. He could still smell the little blond and the warmth that was left. Envy closed his eyes planning to rest for a while but his rest was cut short. "Brother?" Al walked to the room looking around seeying only the wild teen. "Ummm... I'm sorry, but do you know where Ed went?" "Shower." Envy muttured. The taller of the brothers smiled and thanked him leaving the tired teen alone. Envy growled. "I so hate parties..." He whispered to no one in particular.

--

Ed took his time in the shower. He knew for sure that after he leaves the bathroom Envy will go whereever. But he couldn't stay in the shower forever. And who knows what is that crazy teen doing in his room - so he decided to finish showering. As he entered the room his eyes lay on the sleeping boy in _his_ bed. "Envy?" Ed sat on the edge of the bed watching the teen. "Are you okay?" Envy's only respond (sp) was 'u-huh'. "Are you sure?" Envy sat up and yawned. "Sure I am. Just alittle bit tired. No worries chibi. And by the way... From when do _you_ care, hmmm?" Ed blushed and looked down. When he finally took control over the blush he looked at Envy who was already on his feet. Just now he actually took in Envy and his outfit. His ussual tight black leather pants, black headband etc but God his tight green T-shirt killed it all - atleast it's _'Atleast you're looking at my shirt instead of my huge erection!'_ sign. (1)

He blushed again. "Something wrong?" Ed just shook his head. "Okay... What will we do first?" "Eat!" Ed cried out happily. Envy laughted at the blond. "Okay, so food it is." They walked, well... Ed more run but nevermind, to the kitchen. "So what cha want?" Envy asked as he went searching for some food in the cabinets. "Anything. Anything just not milk..." The teen turned to his little blond with rosen eyebrown."No milk?"

Ed nodded letting Envy know that he heard correctly. "It's gross." Envy gasped. "Milk? And gross? How can you say that? It's delicious..." "Sorry, but I think it is gross and nothing will make me change my opinion." Envy smirked wickedly. "I'm pretty sure that I could change it 'cause you never tried _my_ milk..." He purred. Ed gave him the WTF look.

"Ummm... Envy?" "Yeeeesss chibi?" Envy came pretty close to Edward almost laying on him. "Are we talking about the same thing here?" Envy put his finger on his lip thinking about it. "Guess not but not that I care." "Stop fantaziing about... that." Ed blushed deep crimson. Envy sighed letting his chibi be. "Fine. I'll give you a normal breakfast then..." Envy took some bread, eggs, salad, tomatos and some orange juice. Putting the bread into the toaster and cooking the eggs and then putting everything together we end up having fine breakfast. "Here you are chibi-face. Dig in."

Envy put the plate with breakfast infront of Ed. "Hope ya won't mind if I'll eat with you. I didn't eat this morning." With that he put another plate infront of himself and took a bite. Ed watched the teen eat. "Samedin' wog?" Envy asked with his mouth full. Ed blinked and smiled. "Nah. You just look like the type that when is supost to cook he calls pizza or something." Envy swallowed the food and gave a short laught. "Actually I was like that but Roy forced me to learn atleast the basics. He hates it when there is only junk food." Ed laughed at that.

"How long do you know each other?" Envy shrugged. "Pretty long. We know each other form MySpace. After two years we decided to meet and from that moment we're pretty close. I moved to this town this summer and from that point I dare to say we're kinda like best friends." Ed was amazed - not everyone can find his best friend on net like that. "Wow." Envy shrugged smiling.

After the breakfast they moved to the living room. Envy jumped on the sofa laying on the whole thing while Ed sat on the arm of it. Envy turned the Tv on and started changing channels. "Shit, shit, double shit, oh, a music channel, shit, shit, shit, another shit..." Ed watched the wild teen with a small smile. "We could watch a DVD if you want to." He sugested (Sp) after some time. "Got Ps?" "Ps?" Ed wondered what he meant. "Yeah, porn." Ed blushed. _Pervert!_ "No..." Envy smiled at him playfully.

(fluff starts somewhat here...)

"You are one really innocent creature chibi-face." He sat up and took Ed by the arm forcing him down on the sofa. "Ever thought of doing dirty things, Edo?" Ed gasped as Envy's slender fingers carresed (sp) Ed's inner thighs. "I can make you feel really good." Envy's hand travelled to his groin. "Envy s-stop!" The wild teen just smirked. "But you're already hard chibi." Ed blushed embarrassed. _God! What now? Stupid hormones!!_ The blond cursed in his mind as Envy took off the belt and opened his pants. When Envy took Ed's shaft he could hear his little blond moan. The teen smirked. Oh he really liked _that_ sound. He started kissing side of his shaft from bottom to top and then back to the bottom. "E-envy... please s-stop" Envy ignored - he needed to hear him again. He took him whole into his mouth sucking hard. Edward moaned even louder than the first time. "Ah, Env-vy... don't... I gonna..." Ed couldn't take in any more - he came into Envy's mouth. Envy licked him clean and sat up. He smirked as he zipped his pants and put the belt back on."You're so sexy when you look at me like that..." He purred to Ed. Edward blushed bright pink which made Envy to chuckle. He kissed him on the lips giving Ed a chance to taste himself.

(fluff ends somewhat here...)

"And now... let's have a little nap, 'k?" Envy rested his head on Ed's chest. Ed smiled alittle and wrapped his arms around the other. "Alright." Envy felt Ed playing with his heair. The feeling was really nice. "Don't stop..." He muttered. Ed smiled at the the teen and nodded but Envy was already fast asleep.

* * *

(1) - idea is from cafepress. There really is a T-shirt with that sign (lol)


	6. Chapter 6

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

**Thanks:** for your reviews fan girl 666, ed's.angel, animefreak892cool4u, Goddess Of Suburbia and Scrat Ruin.

* * *

**Story start**

Ed opened his eyes. He had to blink few times to get use to the light. He saw Al smiling down at him. He yawned and tried to sit up but figured out it's not so easy. He looked down seeying the green-haired teen still sleeping on him. _Oh boy..._ Ed thought. _Great! First he kisses me infront of the father and now my __brother__ finds us sleeping together on the sofa..._ _Just great!_ He smiled innocently at his younger brother.

"So... ummm... I guess you want an explanation?"Al smiled. "No. I just wanted to tell you you look cute together." Ed's expression turned into a shocked one then into a blushing one. Al smiled and ran off.

Envy smirked but soon started chuckling. Ed glared at the teen."You were listening?" Envy burst off laughting his sexy ass off. "S-so s-sorry chibi-face. I just didn't want to ruin the family moment." He finished after he calmed down. "Would you, please, get the Hell off me now?" Ed growled.

Envy looked up thinking then looked back at Ed with a smirk. "No." "Envyyyyyyyyyyyy..." Ed whined (Sp) "Don't _Envyyyy_ me chibi." Ed frowned and stood up quickly letting the teen fall on the ground hard. "Ouch. That wasn't very nice of you chibi darling." Envy informed the blond that was walking to the door. "Where ya going?" "I'm not going anywhere." Ed opened the door. "But you are going home or wherever."

Envy gave him the look of the hurted puppy. "Not gonna work on me." Ed growled. Envy sighed and walked to the door. "Fine. I'll go. But can I get atleast a good-bye kiss?" Ed blushed but nodded anyway. Envy jumped to the air happily few times before taking all the air from the poor little Edo. Edward made sure he locked the door after Envy walked throught them. _Mental note to myself: No good-bye kisses!!_

--

"Hey chibi. Didn't thought I'll find you here." Envy grinned as he sat on his place Edward next to him at their regular table. "Missed me that much already?" Envy asked sexily. Havoc rolled his eyes. "Go find yourself a room,'k? We really want to eat our lunch at peace." Envy sent a glare Jean's way.

"How was your day?" Ed ended their 'conversation' by changing the subjekt. "Same shit,different day. I really don't understand why I have only one class with you - and that must be math..." Ed smiled at the teen. Yes, Envy went to math only because of Ed even if he hated math and even more the teacher. "I'm pretty sure it will be useful one day..." "Yeah, it _sooo_ will be..." "Bad mood?" Envy shook his head. "Nah. Just didn't sleep well." Ed noticed that few of the guys looked at each other. Why? He surely didn't know.

Then he noticed a guy, no – a bully, who made clear this morning that he hates Ed. Edward pushed himself closer to Envy. The teen noticed and smirked wrapping his arm around the blond's waist. Ed gasped and pushed himself against Envy – not that he wanted to, but it was the only way how to get away from the not so welcomed touched.

Envy rose his eyebrown at the reaction he got from the blond chibi. Even others thought it was so-not-Ed reaction."Something wrong?" Ed looked up at him. After few seconds he blinked and whispered a silent "No." Envy kissed the boy's forehead. "Anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar, chibi?" Ed looked down feeling bad for lying, but what could he do when he didn't want to tell the truth. "Sorry."

Envy sighed and kissed the teen again wrapping his arm protectivly (sp) around Ed again but this time he put the hand higher. "Who did it?" Envy whispered to the blond. Ed wondered if he should tell him or rather not. What if he got even into a bigger problem with the guy? "Edo..." Ed looked into Envy's eyes. The teen didn't call him often by name and the way he said it... nothing good will come out off Envy. His wrath was starting to reach it's limits.

Ed glanced at the bully. He felt Envy stand up. "Don't." Ed took a hold of his hand forcing him back down. "Stop being overprotective." "Why?" Envy growled. Ed opened his mouth but closed it afterward knowing that it would lead only to a fight. He rested his head on the wild teen's shoulder. Envy growled but let it be. "Fine."

Ed smiled and hugged him. "Oh... So you go to bed with good boys only, huh?" The blond glared at the green haired boy. "Fuck you! Is sex the only thing that's on your mind?" Envy took his favourite sun glasses out of his bag and put them on – the sun was starting to blind him and he wanted to see his personal sunshine aka blond chibi... "Not really... but when it is it's _always_ with you..." He purred to Ed's ear. Ed blushed.

"Ummm... I don't know about you guys but I _really_ wanna eat my lunch." Envy sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll rape my chibi somewhere else at a different time, happy?" Ed would jump from his seat if Envy wasn't holding him.

After some time the bell rang. Ed walked to the insides with Envy and Roy. "Okay. We'll see you later chibi, 'k?" Envy kissed the small boy on the cheek. Ed nodded his head lightly. "Oh, and take these." Envy gave him his sun glasses. Ed rised his eyebrown – he had to look totally ridiculous (Sp) with _those_ on. "Just making sure you'll wait for me after school, chibi darling." One last kiss and they were both gone leaving the blonde alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

**Sorry:** for being this late. I did not have any good inspiration. No really...

And I had many problems in school. The end of school is always so stressful, I was freaking out I won't pass 'cause of our headmaster. She hates me. And my very good friend Kitty-chan left the school 'cause of some problems some drunk punks did in gallery. She was supost to watch over it. Can you believe it? Two 16 years old teenage girls were supost to watch over the whole gallery! And the blame fell on them! Fuck this!!

And I noticed you guys often tell me I make mistakes. **Please**, would you point them out 'cause I have no idea were I do it wrong. I admit it - I'm not perfect and I'll be very thankfull if you'll help me out. Thanx.

* * *

Ed took the glasses off as he entered the computer room. He sat down at his regular place next to his friend Jimmy and put the glasses next to the keyboard. "Aren't those..." Jimmy started. He looked around the room for anyone who could hear them. After he made sure noone was listening he lowered himself closer to Ed. "...Envy's?" Ed blinked. "Umm... yeah...?" Was it such a big deal? "So... it's true that... you know... you and _him_?" Ed blushed at the thought. "Umm... not really... not that _I_ know about us." He wasn't dating the wild teen. Or was he? He didn't know. But it had to look like it when the gossip already started. "I heard he's like a bodyguard to you with some romance in it." Jimmy continued. "I even heard he beat some guy shitless at the end of the lunch break 'cause he was picking on you and was called to the principal's office because of that." _Envy is so dead when I see him next time. Fucking liar!_ Ed thought to himself.

--

Ed sat on the stairs to the school wearing Envy's sunglasses waiting fot the wild teen to show up. "Hi chibi." "You're late." The blond informed emotionlessly. "Sorry. Had to go to see the principal." "Why did you beat the guy?" A sigh escaped from Envy's lips. Ed felt two slim arms wrap around him. "Cause I care about you. And I ain't letting any shithead who thinks the world spins around him harm you." The blond felt lips on his cheek. "Envy? I was wondering... umm... you see... What are we?" Envy rose his eyebrown. "What cha mean?" "You know... if we are... ummm..." Ed looked Envy in the eyes even if Envy couldn't look into his because of the sunglasses. "...a couple?" Ed finished. Envy smiled. In Ed's opinion the smile was really devilish but then again this is Envy. "Is my sweet _little_ blond falling in love with me?" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE MUST STAND ON HIS TOES TO EVEN GET A KISS?!" Ed yelled at the teen. Envy only smirked at the reaction he got. "I really missed the sound of that..." With that said he kissed Ed on the lips giving him one of those sweet kisses. Ed was quite surprised by the fact that Envy could kiss sweetly if he wanted to.

--

Ed lay in his bed watching the celing while smiling. He was thinking about everything that hapened that day.It was still unbelievable - he was dating Envy. After their little make out session Envy asked if he can fuck him now. Of course it ended with Ed screaming he's the biggest pervert of all and afterward he screamed because of the extremly fast ride home. Envy asked for his phone number which Ed gave him hoping the teen won't go asking if he wants some phone sex. Luckily Envy simply gave his number to Ed and promising he'll call Ed tonight. Now he was just waiting for the call hoping that Envy didn't forget. Ed looked at his digital clock the red numbers telling Ed it was going to be ten. His phone started vibrating on the bedside table. Ed picked it up.

-Hello?

_-Hi chibi-baby._

Ed smiled to himself.

-Hi Envy

_-So? Missed my sexy voic__e?_

-Maaayyybe

Ed said playfuly.

_-Ya know ya did. Don't go denying it to me_

Ed laughed softly.

-Okay. Fine - I missed your _sexy_ voice. If it makes you feel better I missed even more of you...

Ed could hear a chuckle.

-So what are you doing?

_-Nothing interesting. Jean came over, started talking about his love life and how every girl is interested in the horse only._

-Horse?

_-Roy._

-Oh. Girls are _that_ interested in him?

_-Yep. _

-That has to suck.

_-It sure does. Mostly when you're the one who's supost to listen to Jean-OUCH! What in fuck did I do?!_

-He still there?

Ed could hear Jean in the background.

_-Yep. So anyway... I was thinking - now that we're officialy together: wanna go somewhere out? You know: movie, dinner, party, shops or some other place. But of course if you don't wanna go out I can always come over to your house and fuck your brains out if you wanna._

-ENVY!

Ed screamed into the phone.

_-What did I do now?! Oh, come on Edo. I really want to-_

-Please, do not finish that or else I'll have nightmares all night.

_-I could always come over to your hous__e to make you feel better._

-Um, no thanks.

Ed looked at the clock again.

-Envy, I have to go to bed now.

_-Okay chibi-baby. Sweet dreams._

Ed smiled again.

-Goodnight Envy. I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

**Sorry: **that it took me ages to put this up. And I'm really sorry that it is super short (shorter then Edo) but I'm having inspiration problems. I'm so sorry guys.

And don't forget to point out my smexy errors, kay?

* * *

The door to Edward's room opened and closed. A dark figure lay down next to the blond's sleeping one a hand playing with the piece of gold that was Ed's hair. A smirk appeared on the person's face. He took the blond's lower lip between his biting it gently. "Wake up chibi." Ed growled still half-sleeping. _Stupid Envy..._ "ENVY?!" Ed jumped from the bed purely shocked. Envy smiled innocently. "Morning." Envy rested his head on the pillow making himself comfortable. "How did you sleep?" "The real question is: How in fuck did you get in here?!" Envy stared at the small teen for a moment. Something told him that the blond wasn't very happy to see him. Oh well... "Your bro let me in." Envy informed with a smirk. "That a bad thing? I thought you would be happy to see me." Ed growled. "That's not it..." Ed paused when he noticed Envy's smirking face. "Nice boxers..." Ed's cheeks turned red. He was wearing black boxers with hearts on it. "Envyyy_yyy_!!" Ed took some clean clothes from his closet and left. Envy made a sad face and sighed. "Now I can't even say my opinion... Geeez..."

--

After a quick shower Ed walked downstairs not calling Envy to do the same. "How could you?!" Ed almost yelled at his little brother. Al looked at him confused. "You let that perverted walking palmtree into the house and further more into MY room." The blond growled at the younger of the two. "Of course I let him in – he is your friend." Ed wanted to jump on him a deny any relationship he had, has and ever will have with the green haired teen. "Chibi_ii_..." _Oh boy..._ He felt slim arms wrap around his waist. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Ed looked up at his now-boyfriend. "I'm pretty sure he already figured out on his own..." Ed muttered and freed himself from Envy. "And give me some personal space damnit!!" He growled at the teen angrily. Envy sighed deciding it will be smarted to let him be for now. He sat down and watched the blond in silence. "So.." Ed turned his attention to his younger brother. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

**Sorry: **I amSORRY guys! I was lazy! Come on! I needed a break 2, ya know!

I would be happy if you would let me know where I made mistakes. Thanx.

**Thanx:** for pointing out errors in this chapter_ YukinoKara _and _ed's.angel._

* * *

While the blond eat his breakfast Envy told him about today's plan. "So... you were serious yesterday?" "Huh?" Envy was found confused. "About that 'wanna go on a real date' crap..." "Oh! That... C'mon, don't tell me you thought it was a joke."

Ed didn't say a word – he was really happy Envy meant it, but he feared that if he showed his happiness everything from that point would go down the hill. Envy let the matter be seeing the blond wasn't planning to answer him. He jumped on his feet and pointed to a random direction. "Okay then, let's go!" Ed rose his eyebrow.

_This_ was supposed to be his boyfriend – that was the worst joke he ever heard. Even worse was the part where it said 'not a joke'. He looked Envy up and down few times taking in his outfit for the date. A fishnet T-shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows over it he had a black top that showed a little of his belly. On it was written 'I :Heart: Sex'. And then he had...

"Envy?" "Yeah?" "Do you have a sister?" "Yeah, why ya askin'?" "Doesn't she gets angry when you go taking her skirts?" "... Um, Edo... This is a _skort_ and it is mine." Envy growled. "Oh... Sorry?" The blond teen smiled innocently.

...and some heavy combat shoes that were probably made for kicking people's sorry-asses. And of course some chains, belts and other things that made him even more of a bad boy then he already was... if that was even possible.

Envy smirked when he notice the boy staring at him. "If you wanna strip me naked just say so, chibi." He purred. Ed blushed and turned away mumbling something about 'perverted palmtrees' or something. Al laughed silently to himself.

After a wild ride with lots of screaming the two teens made in into the mall. "So... where now?" Ed looked around. Envy shrugged. "Where ever ya wanna go, I guess. Cinema?" Ed shook his head. "Nah, I'm not much of a movie fan."

Envy nodded then a playful smirk appeared on his lips. "So then... Wanna go play games? If you're not afraid to lose of course." Ed just started at him in shock. And then – everything went as planned. "Me? Lose to you? Ha! In your dreams palmtree!" Envy grinned. _Perfect..._

They played for some time. Ed was angry whenever Envy beat him. Score at the end was:

_Ed : 8 Envy __: 8_.

_Damn, he's better then I thought... Ok. In that case plan B..._ Envy smirked at his evil plan. "Well for such a shrimp you sure have big luck in games..." Envy smiled wickedly as he counted down _4... 3... 2... 1... _"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE WOULD GET LOST BETWEEN ANTS??" The blond yelled his face red.

"Fine. Let's have a deal. I'm pretty sure you won't beat me in our next game, I mean no one can have such a great luck, not even you chibi." Ed laughed in his face. "Try me, you miniskirt-wearing palmtree!" "Fine then. But if you lose you'll have to let your ear get pierced."

"What?! No way in Hell! Do I look like a girl to you?!" Envy sighed and shruged his shoulders. "Oh well. Atleast you know I'm better." The blond prodigy growled. "You- Fine! But if I'll win I don't wanna hear a word about sex or anything that has something to do with it, got it?"

Envy rose one of his eyebrowns. Is this cutie asking him to do a miracle? Doesn't matter – there is no chance he will win anyway. "You got there a deal, chibi-baby. So... shall we play and see who is better?" Ed nodded imagining the peace he'll have from all the perverted comments after he wins.

They stopped infront of a... Ed paled - there's no way he will win this game! Envy smirked. "Shall we dance?" _Ok, Ed. Calm down. Just because you're not much of a dancer doesn't mean Envy is a pro. Or is he?_

The game didn't last very long. Ed had to admit – Envy sure knows how to move his body. After they finished even some girls came telling Envy he _'gotz really cool moves'_. "So chibi I guess I won the game. You know what that means, don't you?"

Ed could only glare at the guy he called a boyfriend. And growl. "I hate you." Envy smirked. "Lies. You know you want me." The wild teen took the boy by the hand to their destiny. "I can't wait to see you with the piercing – I can already imagine it..." _Oh joy..._

--

After few hours they left the mall with few clothes, a book (which bought Ed as he _forced_ Envy into the bookstore. While Ed went running into the part with science Envy " got lost " into the part with books about sex) and Ed's right ear pierced.

It was a small ring on which hung a small golden heart. Ed touched the small piece of gold. "Hey, Envy? Do you have a... I don't know... a heart fetish or something?"

Envy turned to him confused. "I guess I like hearts. Why?" "I just noticed that.. you kinda are... you know." Envy smiled and shruged. "Okay let's get you home." Ed nodded and sat down behind Envy on his _baby_ like Envy liked to call that monster.

--

"Hey, I'm home!" Ed walked to the house already smelling something good from the kitchen. "How was your day, brother?" Al came from the kitchen smiling brightly until he noticed the piece of gold.

"What on Earth is _that_?" Ed smiled nervously at his little brother. "T-that? Well... I kinda lost a bet." Al sighed rolling his eyes. "Hey! It's not my fault. How could I know he will want to play that stupid dancing game with me?!"

Al laughed. "That's _so_ not funny, Al!" The shouting of the older and laughing of the younger brother could be heard in the whole house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

**Note:** I know it is taking me forever to upload and it is always short, guys, I am really sorry but there are so many problems in my life lately. Still, thanx for all the reviews. Love u all.

* * *

The next morning the blond was woken up by his phone. He picked it up. "Yeah?" He said sleeepily into it.

-_Awwww. Did I wake you up?_

Ed glared at the thing. His stupid boyfriend just had to wake him up, damnit. He looked at his alarm clock and growled.

-Envy... It's seven in the fucking morning.

-_I know, so?_

-So some of us want to sleep atleast till afternoon....

-_But it's a beautiful Sunday._

-Exactly! It's Sunday, damn it! And you woke me up!

-_... I don't get it _(1)

Ed growled into the phone.

-Envy... you are so dead when I see you.

-_Soooo... Can I come over?_

-No.

-_Why not? _

-Cause I wanna sleep.

-_But you're already up!_

-I don't care!

-_Geez. You girls and your beauty sleep..._

-WHAT?!?!

-_Hmmmm... I love it when you scream like that. But I would like those scream even more if-_

-ENVY!!!

Then his bedroom door opened and Hohenheim walked in taking Ed's phone. Ed gave his father the WTF-look.

-Good morning, Envy. Good, good, thank you. Ofcourse you can. Edward will be ready in no time. Don't worry. Yes, see you soon.

He put the phone down and smiled on Ed. "You shold get ready. Envy will be here in 20 minutes." And with that he left. He stared at the door for some time till it clicked – Envy is coming to pick him up and he now had less then 20 minutes to get ready. "Damnit!!!" He cursed as he ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Which was really quick and then he ran back to his room to put something on himself. As he was putting his pants he could hear Envy coming on that evil machine he dared to call 'baby'. "Stupid boyfriend, stupid father, stupid belt…" Then he picked up the noise of dozen other motorbikes. "…Stupid boyfriend's friends, stupid…." "Oi, chibi!" He opened the stupid window and yelled at the stupid green-haired teen. "Just gimme five more minutes, damnit!" With that he shut the window closed and finally got ready.

* * *

(1)- My friend always says it. It pisses us all but on the other hand makes us laught, too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

**Thanks:** for all your revievs. I am so happy you like it so much. :heart:

And sorry if I made mistakes. Not perfect, ya know. Lol.

* * *

Envy was getting bored. The blond said _5 minutes_ but it was taking him way longer then that. "Yo, Jean, can I have one?" The green-haired teen turned to his cigarette-addicted friend. He shruged his shoulders and threw the small box of cigs to Envy. He fliped the box open and took one out putting it between his lips then taking the lighter from the box (1) to light the cig. He inhaled, enjoying the bitter taste. He was loosing his patience quite quickly. "CHIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" The door opened and a pissed blonde walked threw it. "I'm coming, damnit!" He stoped infront of Envy who was laying on his 'baby'. "What took you so long?" The wild teen kissed the blond who made a face. "That was the worst kiss I ever had in my whole life!" Envy ignored the blond's comment and smiled. "Hop on, chibi-darling, we're going to have some fun today!"

--

Ed wondered what '_fun_' was in his own personal dictionary. Beause if it was anything like the ride which the blond had to survive whenever Envy said 'hop on' then he would rather lock the doors and windows in the house and hide in his room. But Ed was quite surprised when they stoped infront of a lunapark. "What the-?" "So now tell me... where did you think I would take you?" Envy smirked. "You don't wanna know..." "Yes, I do." "No, you don't." "Yes, I-" "Okay, that's enought you guys." Roy said sdanding next to his own motorbike. "Fine, fine..." Envy sighed getting off his 'baby' with Ed.

"So... what will be do?" Ed asked after they bought their tickets and entered the lunapark. "What you ask?" Envy turned to his boyfriend with his lunatical grin. Ed could feel the shiver that run through his whole boy. _I'm so dead._ And he was pretty close to the truth with that statement. Envy took him to all the wild rides making him throw up few imes. The poor blond could only wonder what he's trowing up because the last thing he ate was yesterday's dinner.

"I'm so gonna kill you..." He growled out as they walked around the place. "Awww, come on, chibi-babe-" "NOT small!!" "It can't be that bad..." The blond glared at Envy. _You ain't to one who trew up probably half of his stomach... _

"Step up right gentlmen and win a prize for the beautiful ladies!" A man stoped the group smiling at them. "Ladies? Beautiful? Where?" Roy started looking around hoping to see them while Envy growled at the man. "Who the fuck are you calling a lady?! Oh just lemme show you what _this_ lady can do then!" He took the hammer which was put nearby and smashed it hard on the small metal cyrcle (sp) afterwards a bell was herd and short after that it felt down to the ground with it's last ring.

Envy turned to the man with a smile. "_That's_ for calling me a girl. So... what did I win???" He blinked few times innocently, right there right then looking like a girl but the man didn't dare to say a word and just handed him his prize which was a huge(!!!) plushy tiger (2). "Thank you." The wild teen turned to Ed handing him the plushie. "For you, my lovable fuckable-" "Thanks!" The blond took the plushie quickly cutting short whatever the green-haired teen planned to say.

"OKAY!! Enought of the gay romance! Let's eat 'cause I'm staving!" Jean shouted out running to the closest fastfood restaurant leaving others behind. The lunapark that day was filled with the boys' laughter (sp) and once in a while with Ed's screams. When the group stoped infront of Ed's house Ed was quite sad that the day is already over. _In the end I'm really happy I went there_. As Envy helped Ed to untie the rope that was holding the plushie to Ed the blond could only smile. "Here you go." Envy handed the plushie to Ed who took it and held it close to him. "Thanks. I mean... for everything." The wild teen looked at the small blond confused. "This was one of the best days in my life." Envy grinned happily. "Will I get a kiss then?" Ed laughed. "Why not...?" "Woooo!!!" Envy jumped into the air with delight (sp).

"So how was your day?" Hohenheim asked as Ed walked into the house. "Great. Couldn't been better." Ed answered as he was taking off his boots and then ran to the stairs. He stoped at the first stair and turned back to Hohenheim. "Oh. And dad? Thanks for forcing me to go." He smiled and then ran to his room.

* * *

(1) - I do the same with my lighter lol

(2) - I want one, too!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Story name:** Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Pairing:** Edward Elric x Envy

**Author's note**: I do not own FMA and it's characters. But I DO own the story.

**Summary:**_ Envy_: a wild teenager on a motorbike that knows some stuff about how it goes in the world

_Edward_: an A+ student with big plans for the future

Can you imagine themselfs together? No? They can't either. Or can they?

**Note:** Would you believe it? I'm walking around with this chap on my USB key for almost a month! Hehehe... Sorry. Please, don't hurt me! (hides) Oh, BTW I was thinking - issoneone interested in a small sex scene in near future???

And yes, I know this chap is kinda short (almost like Edo...). I'll try to work on it, but no promises.

* * *

"Mornin'." Envy sat down into his seat in the classroom and went back to the dreamland. The blond boy smiled and left the teen sleep for now. Roy that was sitting on the left of Envy glared. "I hope he ain't planning to sleep the whole class like the last time." "No worries. It's not like Envy understands chemistry anyway..." Yes, the final chemistry project done in groups of two or tree - Envy and Roy being this year lucky because The Super Chibi came to rescue! "I still can't believe you two have passed up until now..." Well, last year Envy didn't - Edward learned that few days ago. That's why he didn't know about Envy up untill now. But then again how can one not notice _this_ - golden eyes move to look at the rebelious boy - walking chaos? Was he really that ignorant? The small genius lets his upper body rest against the desk. _I wonder how long he know about me.._. "Nice undies, but it would be even nicer if it would be a thong..." "ENVY!!!" He yelled his cheeks burning red. To Hell with him and his perverted mind! "Sex later you two, chemistry first." "ROY!!!" The blond yelled at the bastard who was now laughing his ass out - bastard, narcist, ass-hole, ... He was so emberassed he could not think of enough curses for the stupid horse. "You sure are the one to talk ponny..." Envy's voice broke the laugh. "If Riza would be here with us you'd be all over her." Envy paused there letting himself think for a moment. "Of course," he shrugged his shoulders elegentally, "that would be if Riza wasn't Riza. Knowing her she'd shot you dead if you even tried." Ed could only agree with Envy on that - Riza would kill Roy if he tried, poor guy. How on Earth those two even ended up together? The blond genius could try as much as he wanted but it seems that science could never explain some stuff - he still didn't figure out how he can live with Envy - the two of them were so different in so many ways. Ed jumped when the wild teen took a hold of him. "Hey, chibi-babe, the class is starting." Blinking, the blond realized the teenager is right. Before he met Envy and his friends he would never believe if someone, anyone told him he will daydream in class - but then again, isn't he in class sitting in tigh leather pants and even tighter shirt? God, what have Envy done to him?

No one tried to wake Envy up - it came to be a ritual... "Tell me again, Envy. Why do you go to school anyway? I'm sure a bed is way better then the desks we have in school." Envy shruged his shoulders elegantly. "I guess speaking to you in reality is way sexier then in my wet dreams... oooor _not_... I don't know really." Ed shivered. "I sooo don't need to know what you dream about at nights. So please, don't say another word." Envy grinned his little madman grin and gave thumbs up. "Okie-dokie. Whatever my sexy chibi-master says." Ed could only wonder if that come from his _"awesome"_ wet dreams - but then again, he really didn't want to know. He was scared of the nightmares that would come with the knowledge. "You are so insane, Envy." "And PROUD!" The wild teen jumped up and down several times happilly. "Oh, by the way. You need to come over to my house because of the project we're working on. Profesor informed me that you need to work with us ino matter if you like it or not." Envy rolled his eyes - he wasn't even a little happy about it. But then an idea came to him. "Will it be just the two of us or will Ponny come, too?" The blond genius could only wonder what the pervert was thinking about - surely something perverted, that pervert! His cheeks started burning, he must be looking like a stupid girl! Grrr!!! "Just you and me. And don't you even think about it, you pervert!" A smirk lit up Envy's face. "You're the one thinking about it this time, chibi. I didn't - well now I did cause you mentioned it. Not my fault." Ed couldn't believe his ears - that perverted liar is trying to make him a pervert! "I'm gonna kill you now!" The green-haired teen could only laugh and ofcourse, run for it.


	13. Update of some sort kinda

I know what you all are thinking – „I will kill her! She didn't update for over a year!" Yeah... so sorry for that... There's just this HUGE block that won't go away – but I'm halfway throught the next chapter so hopefully it will be done until Christmas. Also I want you to know this year is very hard for me because I have my finals and all – yes, this is my last year in high school so wish me good luck and hopefully I'll be a university student in no time... I do hope I'll finish this until then... Also I should finish Kiss of Death... And Kiss of Life which is a sequel to the first one thus I didn't start yet nor do I have an idea how it shall end... So I guess Shit happens after all... But anyway I want you to know I'm alive and I haven't forgotten about you at all. Which reminds me – thank you all who are still sending me comments, favouring this story or putting it in your alert – it means a lot to me. So then I shall continue trying to finish the next chapter – which contains a LEMON... or will seeing as that thing is a huge problem and is the main reason of my block – a virgin should never write sex stories no matter how many sex facts she read and heard about... just no... So the next time I'll ask if you want a lemon do say „no", please... or else there's a very huge chance we'll get to the end when I'll be 30 (I'm 19 now...). So that's that. One more time „I'M VERY SORRY!" Sending kisses your way, my dear readers.

With love

Your's truly virgin :P


End file.
